The Tales of Dauntless Initiates
by Huntress Kalypso
Summary: Artemis Yeager; is a 16 year old girl, who will face trials, prejudice, bullying, and many other things in her faction, she doesn't know where she belongs in life and is constantly looking for answers, will she find them, what sacrifices will she make in order to get answers?
1. Chapter 1

AU, The Tales of Dauntless:

Chapter 1: The information

Artemis Yeager

16 Years Old

Faction: Abnegation

Today is the day…they day where I take the test….I take the test and make the decision….am I self-less (Abnegation)….am I brave (Dauntless)….am I truthful (Candor)…..am I smart (Erudite)….or am I peaceful (Amity)….all of these choices are hard, but the easiest of all choices is; to choose whether I want to stay or leave my family….which one should I choose…..should I stay…..should I go….It's not really hard to choose whether you want to leave them or not, but one thing I know my choice for sure; and that is that I'm not staying in "this house" with "these people", they can act like they love me and that were the perfect family, but really in the inside; it's a poisoned house of evil. My dad beats me every day, and my mom is afraid of my dad so she is useless in my life, and my sister; she's the one who cheers my dad on for beating me, but I get my revenge. The only one in my family that I actually love; is my brother, his name is Matthew, he is the kindest person in my family and sees all the pain and suffering I go through every day. I wish he was still here though, every week, me and Matthew would sneak out of Abnegation, and walk to the woods not far from there, and we would watch the stars in the sky and show all the animals and plants, but one day he showed me something I loved the most.

"Hey Artemis, come here I have a little gift for you."

"What is it Matthew, and please don't let it be a snake; like what you did last time you said that." Matthew apparently put a snake in my jacket, and I almost got bit.

"No don't worry Artemis It's not a snake, I promise."

"Alright fine, just what is it Matthew."

"Come and look." Matthew showed a broken circle that had round ovals at both ends of the circle.

"What are these Matthew?"

"There called 'headphones', you put them on your ears and they play music."

"Really! That's amazing, I never seen a contraption like that."

"Well I'm still fixing it, because It's broken, but It will be fixed in no time flat."

"Thanks Matthew, this is the greatest gift ever."

"Your welcome little sis, hey I have a great idea, let's race to the house."

"Alright, but prepare to have you butt kicked by a 14 year old girl."

"Whatever."

That was the day he showed me the headphones, a year before he died.


	2. Chapter 2

AU, The Tales of Dauntless

Chapter 2: The Test

Artemis Yeager

Location: Abnegation Home

Today's the Initiation Test, and I'm ready for anything. I'm ready to leave my family if I have to (or want to) and I'm ready for leaving my faction, some people would feel saddened if they leave their faction, but nope, not me, when I was younger I had a disorder called the "Schizoid personality disorder (SPD)" mostly the thing means that I have no emotion, I have no guilt and no sadness. People would think that I just lost every part of humanity I have left, but I think that it's a trump card in my deck. And now's the time to use that trump card, so that I don't feel anything during the Initiation Test and not anything during "Choosing Day".

"Hello Artemis, ready for your initiation day?" My sister said nicely as she walked down the stairs, she was faking it, I can tell by her body language, and by that fake crappy smile she had on, but even if she is evil, you should see the way she hates war. I know its weird right, my sister who is evil; hates war, I am mostly likely betting that she's going to Amity, but for me; I'm still clueless.

"I'm ready for anything that comes at me." And that was the truth.

"Your doing that thing again you know, the thing you always do." I didn't answer, in Abnegation, everyone was self-less, and it was selfish to ask questions about yourself. All I did was just nod my head in her direction. "If you want to know, you can just ask, you can stop putting up the act." Amy continued. Oh, how I wish she knew, I wish she knew that I wasn't putting up the act and that I was actually telling the truth. "Fine, be like that, but just so you know I ready for anything also." I was about to retort and say something, but my mother came down the stairs and interrupted us.

"Hello Artemis, hello Amy." Mother started.

"Morning Mother." I and Amy said at the same time.

"You guys should go, the bus is coming."

"Good bye, Mother." Amy said while waving her hand away.

"Good bye, mom." And that's all I said for I had nothing else to say. I was sad we couldn't talk about anything else, but that is how Abnegation is.

Amy and I went outside and saw the bus; it was full of Abnegation people for it was an Abnegation bus. As we entered the bus, Amy took her seat, and I was looking for mine, but nothing was available, until a man came up and gave his seat, this man had a sister, and had the face of a person I've seen before, I concentrated hard and the image of the man clicked in my mind.

"Thank you for giving me your seat, your Caleb Prior are you not?"

"Yes, and this is my sister Beatrice, say 'hi' Beatrice."

The girl next to him greeting me in a shy quiet voice, she had her hair in a perfect bun and wore the usual Abnegation dress, I knew she was like me the moment I looked at her; she didn't know where she belonged.

"Well nice to meet you, Caleb, Beatrice."

"Nice to meet you to." And that was that, I don't understand why Abnegation always had small conversations, maybe it was because they thought that talking to much was selfish and time-wasting, but truthfully I don't know. The bus stopped to a large building with five doors, all the doors to the faction, everyone lined up, except for Dauntless, they would ride the trains and come a few minutes late. When everyone came in the building, they called us according to alphabetical order, my name came last. I came inside the Testing Room and saw a blue liquid inside the syringe, and a leather chair, next to the chair was a woman, her name was Rachel.

"Hello Artemis, I'm Rachel, I'll be conducting the test for you okay." I just nodded. "Please sit in the chair." I walked toward the chair and sat down. "You don't talk much do you? I said no, then she laughed. "Well that's fine, people were all born differently, okay darling I'm about to put this needle into your neck, you ready?" I just nodded again. She inserted the needle and the test began.


	3. Chapter 3

AU, The Tales of Dauntless

Chapter 3: Faction before Blood: Part 1

Artemis Yeager

Location: Testing Room

The test was most likely; the strangest thing I've ever done. In every scene they asked me to do a series of things. In the first scene, there was a knife and meat, they told me to choose, but I didn't know why I needed to choose them so I didn't choose any of them, but I found out in the second scene that you needed one of them, because a dog appeared right in front of me. The dog growled at me, and started barking at me, but I did nothing. Why should I be afraid of a dog? If it bites me; it bites me, and there nothing I can do about it. So I just sat on the floor and watched the dog from a far. That was until the stupid little girl appeared, when I was sitting down, and girl started moving towards the dog, I didn't tell her to stop, but I also didn't let die, I ran past the girl and held the barking dog down. The scene changed with me on a bus, with some empty seats and some filled with people. I started walking down the aisle, and saw a man with brown bushy hair, blue eyes, and a dirty beard; he was staring straight at me. I sat down to the nearest seat that was empty, and like I predicted the man came up and walked straight towards me, he held up a picture that seemed all too familiar to me.

"Do you know this woman." The man asked me. I quickly reviewed my choices; I could tell him the truth, or lie. I could get away if I lie, because I'm a great liar, but lying is a selfish act that is against Abnegation rules, but then I thought to myself, am I really Abnegation? Will all the selfish things I do? I steadied my heartbeat, and made sure my pupils didn't dilate.

"No sir, I don't know that woman, but maybe you can ask the other people around. Do you need my help?" I cast a smile and knew automatically that the plan worked.

"No thank you, I already asked everyone." The man walked dejectedly toward his chair. I smirked and just started out the window, and a few minutes later I fell asleep.

My eyes jerked open, and saw that everything was fuzzy, but still I got up, eventually the mist cleared away, and I was left to stare at Rachel. She was acting strange; her eyes looked like they were bloodshot. I didn't want this to get awkward so I ended the silence "Hey Rachel, can you tell me what faction I got?" Rachel jerked away from her computer and started at me.

"Yeah, you got Dauntless." Her words took me back a step. How was I Dauntless? I was born and raised in Abnegation, and I got Dauntless?"

"Are you sure about that Rachel?"

"Of course, here look, as soon as the computer got your result, the computer automatically put it in."

"So you didn't put it in manually?"

"Nope, it was the computer." Rachel then checked her watch. "Hey, you should get home, it's getting late, your test took longer than others, but that's normal." I nodded and thanked her, we said our goodbyes, and I set of home, thinking about the test result I got. Dauntless…..How can I receive Dauntless?...What should I do if my parents find out?...I thought about it then stopped, I knew that my chances were limited if I asked her to do the test again. So I kept on walking without putting a second thought of Initiation day.

Artemis Yeager

Location: Abnegation Home

"Hey Artemis, why are home so late?" My mom asked, she heard a sound through the back door and found me their taking of my shoes.

"My test took longer than other; Rachel said that's completely normal though."

"Oh, that's great….uh…..darling….look I'm sorry if we mistreated you bad, and that I didn't defend you when I needed to—"

"—mom if you're trying to make me stay in Abnegation then it won't work." Mother looked at me with a sad face.

"Oh, okay then, sorry for troubling you, good night, darling." I nodded then she scurried her feet up the stairs trying to muffle the crying sounds that she doesn't want me to hear, but I really don't care, even if she kills herself, I'm not staying in Abnegation (don't blame me, blame the disorder I have). Went to my room and thought about Initiation Day, but I only thought about one thing; I stripped my clothes off and changed into different clothing, and I thought; that dad is going to kill me.


	4. Chapter 4

AU, The Tales of Dauntless

Chapter: Choosing Day

Artemis Yeager

Location: Abnegation Home

Leaving for the bus

Today was the day, when I finally choose whether I want to leave Abnegation, or go to Dauntless, the thing is even if the test tells you the faction you should go to, the choice is all your to take; like if the test tells you Amity, you can still go to Erudite. But the thing I wonder most is what faction my sister is going to, I could just ask her, because she's going down the stairs, but it's against the rules of every faction. Even though my mom and dad are Abnegation leaders, they break rules that were even a criminal offense.

"Hey Artemis." Amy said, she had her hair up in a nice bun, and left shingles of hair down the sides of head, she wore her Abnegation dress, and her nice shoes.

"You look nice today; I guess you took extra time to do your hair."

"Wow! You noticed, and yes, I took extra time to do my hair, and iron my clothes, I wanted to look my best for Choosing Day."

"Lies, you took extra time to do your hair that is true, but you're not allowed to use the mirrors for more than a few minutes, you most likely used it for an hour, and you don't know how to iron, you probably made mom do it."

"Oh don't give me that talk, you do the same thing, you break rules; you don't help people; you don't even care to help anyone; YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK NICE!" She is wrong on the first four thing she said, but the last one was true; I didn't look nice, my hair was short and messy, my hands were full of calluses and blisters, my knees were scraped making me more white than I already am, and I was wearing an Abnegation shirt and pants instead of a dress.

"I don't try to look nice, Amy, it's not really important to be pretty in our lives."

"What did you get on your aptitude test?" Amy's question took knocked me back a step.

"It's against the rules I'm not allowed to tell you, in fact were not allowed to tell each other, so—"

"—I got Amity!" I knew that already, from her character it was inevitable that she would get Amity.

"Dauntless." I just noticed what came from my mouth, when Amy looked at me in a shocking manner.

"You got Dauntless? How can you get Dauntless? I thought that you would get Abnegation."

"The bus was here." And that was true, the bus has been waiting outside for a couple minutes and was about to go away if I hadn't yelled for him to wait. Amy still shocked left the house with a pale face, and slowly whispered to me on the bus. "I guess were both leaving mom and dad." I didn't answer, but Amy already knew it; we have to leave our parents, I didn't feel bad for leaving them, they're parents, they should know how to take care of themselves, but even though I didn't feel bad; Amy did.

"If you are thinking about leaving Amity and going to stay with mom and dad, don't even think about it, you have the potential and character to be in Amity, don't let 'those people' make you dream go away, think about yourself."

"Myself." Amy just repeated the word like she was in a trance. "No, I can't leave mom and dad alone, they raised us, they took care of us, you really want all of that to go away?"

"Correction; they raised _you_, they made _me_." Amy went up and sat down in another chair next to Caleb Prior, she asked him and question and he answered back, but I didn't know what they were talking about. I did the same thing and went to sit with another person; Beatrice Prior. We had a conversation about my sister and her brother being together, but it ended quickly. I and Amy made it to the building and sat with our faction, mom and dad were already there. I nodded toward them and they nodded towards me. They were ready for anything.

"Welcome everyone thank you for coming today…" The man just kept on talking and talking and talking, until finally, he ended with a "Let us begin". The process was: the man would call up a name, and that person would come up and cut their hand on a knife, and their blood would spill on the faction bowl.

"Amy Yeager." Amy came up smiling toward our parents then took the knife and slit her hand, she looked at the bowls, she was shaking with a smile on her face, and then I knew that she didn't know which faction to choose, she closed her eyes and put her hand over the bowl and the blood spilt.

"ERUDITE!" What! How can my own sister choose Erudite, when her test told her that she was Amity, it was her dream to become Amity, how can she change so fast like that. Murmuring washed over Abnegation like a wave crashing to the sea, in Erudite; clapping of hands were heard.

"Artemis Yeager." I came up saw the knife, I paused for a second and choose the faction that I wanted, my blood spilt on the hot sizzling coals. A wave of yelling and whooping block any other sound I ever heard.

"DAUNTLESS!" Instead of murmuring, it was a wave of complaining. But I blocked it out. I choose what I choose; other people don't need to make those choices for me. When the Dauntless faction was coming, my mother came over and gave me my headphones and that was it, it was her version of saying goodbye.

"LET'S GO!" Another wave of yelling and whooping came over me, this is why I like Dauntless; they're fierce and stubborn free spirits. I put on my headphones, and followed them as if I was following them into battle, knowing that this is my knew home, my new faction, my new family.


	5. Chapter 5

AU, The Tales of Dauntless

Chapter 5: New Home

Running, that's what we were doing the whole time, just running, then climbing, then running again, what is with Dauntless and running? We also had to hop on a train also, I thought I was going to die because I literally almost fell off, oh and guess who I also found on the train, Beatrice, we both said 'hi' and caught up with each other, but most of all; I was curious what she got on her test and why she was here. I was going to ask, but she beat me to it and asked me.

"I got Dauntless on my test." She then looked at me with a puzzled look, I didn't blame her for it because no one is allowed to talk about what they got on their test, but I thought it wouldn't hurt. "What did you get on your test" I asked politely "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to though. I'm not forcing you."

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. Also; even if you got Dauntless on the test doesn't mean you have to join Dauntless, the choices don't choose you."

"I know, I didn't just choose Dauntless because the test told me, it's just that the other factions didn't seem my type."

"Yeah me too" She agreed, I was glad that me and Beatrice were finally having a good conversation, I felt like it's been years when I last had a good conversation, they were always interrupted. "Hey Artemis, I have a question; what—"

A Candor girl suddenly crashed into us—yet again we were interrupted—she was a medium height girl with short hair like mine but less curly, she wore a white shirt and pants; clearly the signs of Candor; the faction of truth.

"Whoops! Sorry for bumping into you. Names Christina, Candor." She smiled with a sarcastic grin; I and Beatrice shared a look, we knew automatically that she would fit right in with Dauntless, but she looks more like a trouble-maker instead of a fighter, but she also looks like those friends who would stand up for you in times of need. So I thought that she would make a good friend.

"Hello Christina, my name is Artemis, and this is Beatrice." I gestured with my left hand to Beatrice, and like how I met her, I thought that she would be shy but it was the exact opposite. I guess it was because this is her new home and new faction so she would need to get used to the people in it.

"Hi Christina, I'm Beatrice, Abnegation. Artemis and I come from both the same faction."

"So I see, but it's unusual for a Stiff to be here, let alone 'two Stiffs'". The name "Stiff" is a name given to Abnegation, and is really common in the Faction language, including Dauntless. "Why did you choose to leave the self-less life, for the life of the hard-working, people-killing, faction?"

"First of all they don't kill people" I corrected "And maybe we left just because we wanted to start a new life."

"Alright fine, you win, but they do kill people."

"Where did you get that kind of information?"

"I didn't need to 'get' that information, we just saw it; they made us jump on a _moving_ train." Beatrice was about to say something but stopped in mid-sentence because of the complaining, I only caught some parts, but the thing was about "jumping", apparently Christina and Beatrice noticed with me.

Christina came up with a concerned voice "Okay, is it just me or we jumping off a building." She looked at me as if I knew the answer, but I just shrugged.

Beatrice looked more scared than concerned, but I was ready for anything. I left Beatrice and Christina alone to talk to themselves while I take the time to check the other Dauntless initiates before we jump off a building. I saw that some were Candor, some were Erudite, and one of them was Amity (strange; that one choose war instead of peace). Before I go back to my friends, the building we were supposed to jump on to came over the horizon. It was a tall, old building and wasn't more than 5 feet away from the train, I readied my feet and put my body and a crouching position, I looked at everyone else who were just staring, or contemplating whether it was safe or not to jump; it's not that hard though. I didn't want any of them to die so I warned them.

"HEY! STOP LOOKING AT THE SUNSET AND GET READY!" The others snapped out of their shock, saw the building, and got some time to get ready to jump. I had to calculate this right, because if I got my calculation wrong; I'm going to die. I started mumbling and thinking to myself; depending on how fast the train is I have to jump at the perfect time, but it's not that easy because of my weight, I calculated the variables and found out where I had to jump, what time I have to jump, and how fast my momentum had to be. The train came up to the building and all of a sudden everything was in slow-motion. I jumped with my legs spread out; my arms were in the air totally controlled. When I got at least one foot away from the building, I put my legs in a crouching position so that I would be able to land straight on my legs.

My calculations were correct with one flaw; I went to fast and had to do a roll, this action gave me a migraine, making me lay straight on my back. I couldn't see anything from this position, all I could see was the rocks and dust from the oldness of the building, every time I breathed, the dust spread all over the air making everything I see blurry, but the dust got out of my way in time for me to see Beatrice and Christina jump out of the train together, I thought they wouldn't be able to make it the building, but made it just in time; scratching the bricks on the outer side of the building. I forced my feet to get up and succeeded, I walked over to them with an aching bone in my left thigh.

"Hey you guys made it." I fell down on my legs to catch my breath; they thought were looked worse than me.

"How are you okay, jumping from that building made me totally sure that their trying to kill us. They made us run and jump of a moving train, but NOW their making us jump off a moving train to a building! If they make us jump off one more thing; I'm going to commit suicide."

"Well well, hello initiates. Isn't it your lucky day. You guys are going to be testing one more time. Please, gather around." Beatrice, Christina, and I got up on our feet and went closer to the talking man. He was tall and muscular; he wasn't a person you would want to be friends with though. He had a black coat covering his dusty black jacket, he wore black pants and worn out black shoes made for running. From the way his clothes looked; he jumped with us off the train. He was standing in front of a ledge waiting for us to gather around. When all of us packed together, he stated his sentences again. "As I said, today is your lucky day. All of you here were tested, you had to jump and climb multiple things. Please do not think that I didn't observe any of you, I was there when you jump on and off the train, I had made a few comments about some of you and already sent them to the officials. You will be tested once again so be prepared." As he talked he waved his hands in the air motioning his words with symbols. Christina didn't care about anything he said, all she cared about was the part when he said that we will be tested again. She fell on her knees and was mortified.

"So I see that some will need some help with this" He sighed "Some people are just plain hopeless. Well anyway, behind me is ledge. This test is about your bravery, you must fall or jump off this ledge and see what's at the bottom, anyone here care to try."

I was going to try and be first but Beatrice already beat me to it. She started walking forward toward the ledge, she bent forward and was actually contemplating whether to jump or not, but she already stepped forward so she can't go back, it's basically cowardice if you step back from this. She took off her jacket and threw it to some Candor boy (he must have made her mad or something for her to do that). Beatrice went up upon the ledge and jumped without thinking.

Beatrice was brave, brave upon belief. She jumped into somewhere she doesn't even know, she didn't even know if there is something down there or not. But Beatrice was my friend, Beatrice _is _my friend and I trust her. So when the man waited for anyone else to jump, I ran toward the ledge and jumped.

I saw what Beatrice must have saw. In front of the ledge was a hole, a hole that led to nowhere, from the size and the ends of the hole; someone blasted it to bits. But I didn't care about that…I fact I didn't care about anything, all I thought was; how beautiful the sky was. When I jumped, I put my feet together and spread out my arms; I stared at the sun and averted my eyes before I got blinded. This was so much fun, and then it all ended with a _thump. _I fell and landed on something not soft like fur, it was not as hard as the concrete either, it was in the middle –but it was hard enough to make the wind knock out of me— I looked around and felt my surroundings…the material that was holding me; it felt like multiple knots tied together, it also felt old. It hit me; the material that was holding me, was a gigantic net. So the first thing I did was slowly roll over to the side of the net, and before I could fall off, a man caught me. He was muscular like the last man on the building, but this one looked lonelier than mean.

"Another Stiff? That's unheard of." He said with a puzzled face. A girl came up to him and looked at me, and had the same puzzled face as the man.

"Wow Four, _two_ Stiffs. This year is going to be interesting." The girl looked at me with a kind face "So Stiff, you got a name?"

"My name is Artemis."

"Artemis" The girl repeated—she said it like it was some sort of incantation—"I like it, its unique." She turned around and faced the other Dauntless "Second Jumper; ARTEMIS" A wave of whooping and clapping crashed on me, it was like the Choosing Ceremony but ten times louder. The girl turned around back toward me and put her hand on my shoulder "Well Artemis my name is Lauren and this is Four." Lauren motioned to Four with her hands, and all he did was just nod towards me. I walked away from Lauren and Four toward where Beatrice was but before I could walk at least a foot Lauren intercepted me. "And Artemis…welcome to Dauntless." The she left.


End file.
